With the development of digital broadcast and communication environments, hybrid broadcasts using communication networks (e.g., broadband) in addition to an existing broadcast network have been in the spotlight. Additionally, such hybrid broadcasts provide applications or broadcast services interoperating with terminal devices such as smartphones or tablets. Also, the hybrid broadcasts have provided applications associated with broadcast services and a personalization function for providing content suitable for each user.
In order for the hybrid broadcasts, a broadcast reception device is required to freely access communication a network (e.g., broadband). Also, the broadcast reception device is required to present content received via the communication networks (e.g., broadband). To this end, the broadcast reception device and a broadcast transmission device necessarily support a content transport protocol that supports both the broadcast network and the communication network (e.g., broadband). Therefore, it is suggested that the broadcast transmission device and the broadcast reception device use the MPEG-Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP (DASH) that is a standard technology for adaptively transmitting media content according to a network environment and MEPG Media Transport (MMT) that is a transmission standard for efficiently transmitting media content via an IP network.